Camp Rock Family
by lalalaurenragan
Summary: What would Camp Rock be like if Mitchie was joined by her two sisters, Macie 18 and Maggie 15 ? Would Mitchie have lied to Tess and the rest of the camp goers? Would she make it to Final Jam or will family troubles get in the way?
1. You're Goin to Camp Rock!

**Camp Rock Family:**

**Yeah, I know…the titles not real creative, but hey it's a work in progress. Anyways, this is my first Camp Rock fic so be gentle. R&R please!!**

**Macie Tara-Lynn Torres- dark hair and skin with bright blue eyes--loves fashion and reading.**

**Maggie Faith Torres- dark hair pale skin with hazel eyes—really shy—loves music.**

**No, I don't own Camp Rock or Demi or Joe or Nick or Kevin or any other Camp Rock characters!**

**Summary:**** What would Camp Rock be like if Mitchie was joined by her two sisters, Macie (18) and Maggie (15)? Would Mitchie have lied to Tess and the rest of the camp goers? Would she make it to Final Jam or will family troubles get in the way?**

* * *

**You're Goin' to Camp Rock!:**

Mitchie Adriana Torres woke up early on the last day of her sophomore year fully prepared to hear her mother finally say 'yes' to Camp Rock.

Mitchie knew that anybody who wanted to be somebody in music would be at the summer camp. She had placed several fliers all over the house in places she knew her mother would find them.

After getting out of bed, she turned on her music and danced around the room as she began getting dressed.

When prepared for the day she headed down stairs quickly and sat down at the table with her younger sister, Maggie.

"Hey, Mags," Mitchie greeted brightly.

"Hey, Mitch," Maggie said back with a soft smile.

"Here ya go, girls," their mother, Connie, sat two cheese omelets in front of them.

"Thanks," Mitchie smiled.

'Time for Hot Tunes TV…' Mitchie heard lightly from the television.

"Turn it up, please," she smiled at her mother.

She watched as the reporter talked about Shane Gray storming off stage, yet again and his band, Connect 3, canceling their summer tour.

"From the boy who has everything," Connie rolled her eyes.

"Everything, but a clue," Mitchie rolled her eyes as well.

"Look what I found in the crisper," Connie said holding up a flier, "a Camp Rock brochure…or should I say _another_ Camp Rock brochure. You know how it got there?"

"Mitchie," Macie, the eldest of the Torres daughters, joined them and looked at the brochure disgustedly, "seriously."

Mitchie rolled her eyes at her sister and looked between her and their mother.

"I'm sorry, honey," Connie shook her head, "with Dad starting up the new shop and my catering business starting up…we just can't swing it."

Mitchie nodded sadly before pushing her plate away slightly, "I have to go…don't wanna be late."

Connie's heart ached for her daughter as she walked off.

"Don't worry about it, Mom," Macie rolled her eyes, "bye the end of the summer, she'll have forgotten all about this stupid camp."

"Yeah," was Connie's distracted reply.

"Well, I guess we need to get going," Maggie stood and took her and Mitchie's plate to the kitchen and placing them in the sink.

"Oh, come one, Mitch," Macie rolled her eyes as the sister got in her car, "it's just summer camp, it's not like it's life or death."

"Macie!" Mitchie protested, "It's not just a camp! It's all about music!"

"Could you two please stop arguing?" Maggie pleaded from the back seat.

Macie and Mitchie sent glares to each other before turning towards the front.

The rest of the car ride the girls rode silently until they pulled in to the school parking lot.

"Be back here at exactly 3:30," Macie demanded, "I have to drop Maggie off before we go to work, Mitchie."

"Um," Maggie said, "I'm gunna stay with Stacey tonight. So, I'm leaving with her after school," Macie sent her a glare, "sorry, I thought I'd told you."

"Fine, still be here at 3:30, Mitchie," Macie rolled her eyes to Mitchie.

"Wouldn't miss it for the world," Mitchie said sarcastically before getting out and walking to class.

The day drug by incredibly slow to Mitchie. She wanted nothing more than to get out of this place they called school and be out for a few months. Her mind was so flooded with 'could be' thoughts of Camp Rock that she couldn't concentrate on any of her final exams.

When the last bell rang she walked to her locker to collect the last of her things before leaving. As she was going to leave, she was stopped by her friend, Sierra, who started rambling about AP Mandarin.

'Who even knows what that is,' Mitchie thought to herself.

"So," Sierra said slowly, "How'd the Camp Rock…"

"Camp Rock is a no go," Mitchie said shortly catching a glimpse of the clock, "I'm sorry, Sierra, but I gotta go. Have a great summer!"

Mitchie quickly ran to meet her sister, "Sorry."

"It's fine," Macie said halfheartedly, "Barney will just have to understand."

After buckling up, Macie sped off to Barney's Burgers.

Mitchie hardly felt like talking to anyone, much less serve them. She was so happy when her shift was over and her and Macie headed home.

"How was work?" their father, Ben, asked as they entered their backyard.

"Well, ya know at Barney's Burgers we serve you with a Barney's smile," Mitchie acted enthusiastic.

"What's for supper?" Macie asked.

"Burgers," Ben answered bluntly.

"But the world famous Torres burger," Connie quipped.

"Whatever," Mitchie sighed raggedly, "I think I'm just gunna go to bed."

"Honey, I can't take it any more just tell her," Ben smiled down at his wife.

"Okay," she was squealing on the inside, "drum roll."

"Mom," Mitchie dead panned, "just tell me."

"You're goin' to Camp Rock!" Connie exclaimed.

"What?" Mitchie gasped.

"Excuse me?" Macie did the same.

"Well, we're going to Camp Rock," Connie motioned at herself and her three daughters, "Connie's catering is going to Camp Rock! Business is slow in the summer and this is a steady job and you get to go to camp at a discounted rate!"

"So, why are you pulling me into this?" Macie rolled her eyes.

"Because I'll need all three of your help in the kitchen," Connie told them, "so go get cleaned up and ready for supper!"

* * *

**Alrighty, that's chapter one!! Let me know what you think by pushing the shiny review button. It does tricks…SWEAR! Lol.**


	2. First Day

****

Camp Rock Family:

**Okay, so sorry it's taken me like 97 years to update! Lol. But thanks for the reviews and I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**Disclaimer: Again, don't own any part of Camp Rock!**

* * *

**First Day:**

"Mom!" Macie screeched from her room after dinner was over.

"Yes, Macie?" Connie smiled upon entering her eldest daughter's room.

"Why are you making me go?" Macie pleaded.

"Because I need your held," Connie told her slowly.

"Mom, I can't go," Macie whined.

"Why?"

"You know why, Mom," Macie gave her a knowing look.

"Macie, honey, that was three years ago," Connie rolled her eyes, "I'm sure he won't even be there. After all…"

"I know, I know he's Jason Tyler of Connect 3," Macie rolled her eyes, "I was there when it started remember?"

"Macie, please, just grin and bear it," Connie patted her daughter's shoulder, "for Mitchie."

"I'll try."

"That's all I ask," Connie grinned softly, "Now, get to bed. We have an early day tomorrow."

"Kay," Marcie smiled lightly, "Love you, Mama."

"Te amo, mija," **(I love you, baby girl) **Connie told her quietly before leaving the room.

"Sierra!" Mitchie squealed into the phone, "I'm going to Camp Rock!"

Sierra squealed back, "That's amazing, Mitch! I'm happy for you!"

"I can't wait!" Mitchie beamed, "Oh, Si, there are no words for how happy I am right now!"

"I know," Sierra smiled, "I'm going to visit my grandparents in New York. I'm excited!"

"That's great, Si," Mitchie was practically wiggling in excitement when her mother entered the room.

"Mitchie, sweetie, you need to go to bed," Connie smiled softly, "early day tomorrow."

Mitchie squealed one more time before telling Sierra she had to go and to have a nice summer.

"Be up and dressed by seven," Connie said sternly before grinning.

Mitchie bit the inside of her lip as she smiled, "Thank you, Mama!"

"You're welcome, Mija," Connie smiled, "Now, good night. I love you."

"Love you!"

Connie made her way over to Maggie's room, only to find that her youngest was already peacefully asleep. She walked over and kissed her forehead lightly, "I love you, Mija."

As she was about to close the door, she heard Maggie whisper, "I love you, too, Mama."

When Mitchie's alarm went off the next morning, she pushed in her CD and jumped up excitedly. She squealed as she danced around the room getting dressed. She had packed the night before and couldn't wait to leave.

"Mitch!" her mother called, "Breakfast!"

Mitchie hurried downstairs and joined her sisters at the table.

"So, Mitch," Macie forced a smile, "you excited about camp?"

Mitchie squealed, "Yes!"

Her sisters couldn't help but laugh at their middle sister's excitement.

After eating breakfast, the girls and Connie loaded everything into Connie's Catering trailer and loaded into the vehicle.

The trip was spent chatting interrupted by random squeals of excitement from Mitchie and pit stops. When the finally got there, Mitchie could barely control her excitement.

"Okay," Connie started, "we're in cabin 7. Go get settled in before exploring."

Mitchie ran to the cabin and threw her things down on one of the beds before exclaiming, "Settled!" and running out of the room.

"You must be Connie, our new cook," A man with a thick accent walked into the cabin.

"Yes," Connie turned to him with her hand outreached.

"I'm Brown Cesario," He shook her hand.

"And these are my daughters, Macie and Maggie," she motioned at each of the girls, "then there's Mitchie, who's already gone and will be participating in camp activities."

"What about you two?" Brown raised his eyebrows at them before completely focusing on Macie, "You look familiar, love, have you been here before?"

"Yes," Macie answered shortly avoiding eye contact with him.

"What was your name again?"

"Macie," she still avoided his eyes.

"Macie Torres!" Brown exclaimed after a few moments of thought, "I remember you now! You and Jason…"

"Haven't spoke to each other in years," Macie finally looked at him with a glare, "and I plan on keeping it that way."

'_That may be a little difficult,' _Brown thought to himself, but said nothing, he just turned his attention to Maggie, "So, Maggie, was it?" she nodded, "You weren't interested in Camp Rock?"

"Well, I—I was, b—but," Maggie stuttered over her words.

"How bout I make you a deal, Poppet," he smirked, "I'll let you sit in on my classes as, kind of like an intern, maybe."

Maggie's face completely lit up, "Really?!"

"Sure," Brown smiled as the young girl tried not to jump up and down.

She let out a squeal before running and hugging Brown tightly.

"Well, you've certainly brought out a side of my little Maggie that I haven't seen," Connie laughed a little as Maggie stepped away from Brown.

"Well, that's what this camp is about," Brown smirked, "Letting go and finding yourself thru your music!"

Connie smiled placing one arm around Maggie's shoulders, "Thank you so much, Brown."

"I try my best to help," he smiled, "but I'll let you get settled in. Have fun!"

The girls waved as he left and then began to unpack.

After unpacking, Connie, Macie and Maggie headed towards the kitchen.

"Macie or Maggie," Connie called as the all begin preparing for Open Mic Night, "text your sister to get here!"

"I got it," Macie said pulling out her phone.

Mitchie was having fun walking around and seeing all the people dancing and playing around. She was walking backwards when she felt herself run into somebody, "Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't see you."

"Obviously," a prissy, blonde girl spat before walking off.

Mitchie bit her lip a little hurt, she was really hoping to make new friends.

"You new here?" a girl playing on a lap top asked her.

"Yeah," Mitchie stuttered.

"I'm Caitlyn Geller," the sandy haired girl stuck out her hand.

"Mitchie Torres," Mitchie shook her hand, "Wh—Who was that?"

"Tess Tyler," Caitlyn rolled her eyes.

"She any good?"

"She's really good at trying to be good," Caitlyn laughed.

Mitchie did as well when she heard her phone beep. She opened the message that read:

kitchen. now.

Macie Tera-Lynn

'I'm sorry, but I have to go," Mitchie smiled as she stood, "I guess I'll see you later."

"Bye," Caitlyn waved before returning to her lap top.

"I'm here!" Mitchie smiled upon entering the kitchen.

Shane Michael Grey sat in a limo staring blankly at his two band mates. _'They've got to be freaking kidding me!'_ He thought before speaking, "I don't wanna waste my summer at some camp! I'm Shane Grey, for crying out loud!"

"Hey," Nate protested, "We used to love this place. Three years ago we were campers here."

"Yeah," Jason cheered looking away from his game briefly, "this is where Connect 3, like, connected…"

Nate shook his head slightly embarrassed by his friend, "Plus, you get to see your Uncle Brown."

"Yeah, not a selling point," Shane rolled his eyes.

"Look man," Nate stressed, "you're the bad boy to the press and the label has a problem with that, which means, we," he motioned between himself and Jason, "has a problem with that."

"Actually, I don't have a problem with that," Jason pondered confusedly.

Nate glared at him and Jason retreated, "We have a problem with that!"

"This camp thing is supposed to fix it," Nate told him in a softer manner, "its great PR. So, do your time, enjoy the fresh air," he sniffed in sarcastically, "get a tan…"

"Oh, and can you build me a bird house or something?" Jason questioned completely serious.

"One word," Shane spate, "payback."

"That's two words," Jason pointed out dumbly holding up two fingers.

Shane scoffed before getting out and storming to meet his Uncle Brown.

"Okay, Miss Anxious," Connie patted Mitchie on the shoulder, "Everything's done in here and Macie is setting up, you go get ready for Open Mic Night!"

Mitchie walked out of the kitchen and found Macie setting out plates quietly and a piano. After watching Macie leave, Mitchie sat at the piano and began to play a song she had been working on.

This is real

This is me

I'm exactly where I'm supposed to be now.

Gunna let the light shine on me

Now I've found who I am

There's no way to hold it in

No more hiding who I wanna be

This is me

Shane had already had enough. There were screaming girls everywhere he went and outdoor wigged him out. He quickly pulled out his phone and dialed Nate's number.

"Hey Shane," Nate rolled his eyes as he answered and put it on speaker.

"I've learned my lesson. I showered in cold water! It's been three hours, I need hair product!" Shane complained.

"I guess it's time to embrace the 'natural' look," Nate laughed a little.

"Oh, have fun," Jason chuckled.

Nate hung up quickly.

"Guys," Shane whined pulling away his phone only to see that the call had ended.

"AHH!" he heard girls scream excitedly, "There he is!"

Shane began to run only to trip over some branched not to much further, but luckily he was able to hide as the girls ran by.

That's when he heard it: a voice that made his head spin, almost angelic. He hurried into the mess hall only to find it was now emptied. He sighed raggedly and ran his fingers thru his hair before walking back to his cabin.

After borrowing clothes from her mother, Mitchie got dressed and headed down to the mess hall for Open Mic Night.

She met up with Caitlyn who introduced her to a girl called Lola.

"She's really good," Mitchie smiled after Lola performed 'Who's Got What It Takes?'

"She should be her mom's on Broadway," Caitlyn told her.

"Br—Broadway?" Mitchie stumbled, "that's amazing."

"Not around her," Caitlyn sighed as Tess approached them, "Look, something wicked this way comes."

"Hey, Caitlyn," Tess said snottily, "how's your mom doing on her cruise liners?"

"Actually," Caitlyn started defensively.

"Hi! I'm Mitchie Torres!" Mitchie grinned interrupting the almost argument.

"Tess Tyler," the blond looked at her strangely.

"As in TJ Tyler, I know," Mitchie practically squealed.

Tess rolled her eyes, "This is Peggy and Ella," she motioned at the girls behind her.

"Is you dad Nathan Torres **(a/n: sorry I can't remember the actual name. Forgive me?) **as in the producer?" the girl called Peggy asked.

"Uh, no," Mitchie shook her head.

"Oh," Tess looked at her disgustedly, "C'mon girls."

A million thoughts were running thru Mitchie's head, but before she knew it she was blurting out, "But my mom. She's president of HotTunes…China."

* * *

**Okay, I know it's basically the movie right now, but bare with me for a few chapters! And the Macie and Jason thing will be explained later because, quite frankly, I'm still trying to figure it out. Lol. but your reviews and ideas are greatly appreciated! **

**  
Please press the pretty review button! Lol.**


	3. He Hasn't Been the Same

**Camp Rock Family:**

**Yeah, so sorry it keeps taking me years to update…lol. I hope you enjoy! And thanks for the reviews!!**

**Disclaimer: Nope, still don't own it.**

* * *

**He Hasn't Been the Same:**

"Really?" Tess cocked an eyebrow at Mitchie.

"Yeah," Mitchie lied a little uneasy, "I was in like three music videos last year…but you couldn't see me…I was in the back."

Tess nodded with a satisfied smirk, "Why don't you come sit with us in the VIP section?"

"Okay," Mitchie smiled following after them.

"Oh, no I'm fine, go along," Caitlyn called after them sarcastically before going to sit with Lola, Andy and Barry.

After dinner, Tess invited Mitchie to move into their cabin and Mitchie quickly agreed.

She rushed to the cabin she shared with her mother, "Mom! I met these girls and they won't me to move into their cabin! Can I? I know I still have to work in the kitchen…I'll just wake up early…"

"Yes, Mija, you can move into the cabin," Connie smiled at her daughter's enthusiasm.

Mitchie squealed and packed her bag before heading down to Tess, Peggy and Ella's cabin.

"Which bed is mine?" Mitchie asked upon entering.

"That one," Tess pointed at the bed Peggy was sitting on strumming her guitar; Peggy shot her an 'are you kidding me' glance, "Peggy doesn't mind. Do you Peggy?"

"Not at all," Peggy rolled her eyes and moved to the other bed.

"You fit everything into one bag?" Tess looked at Mitchie disgustedly.

"Yeah, well, the other day I just threw away most of my clothes…Just got tired of them," Mitchie lied again.

"And you saved this?" Tess snarled at a vest in the bag.

"Yeah, it, uh, came from a store in China," Mitchie explained before rattling off Sierra's phrase for 'happy summer', "it means happy summer. That store is amazing."

The next morning, Mitchie woke up extremely early to get ready for kitchen duty. After getting dressed and convincing Ella that she was dreaming about being a rock star, Mitchie darted to the kitchen.

After breakfast, she had her first class. When she walked in she found everyone dancing and playing around. She sat next to Tess and joined in the fun.

"If the classroom's a rockin', I'm glad I came a knockin'," Brown had a goofy grin across his face.

Mitchie saw Maggie peek around behind him and go sit on the side of the room.

After the class settled, Brown asked who wanted to sing.

Everyone in the room's hand went up, except Mitchie's.

"Eenie, meanie, miney, you," he pointed at Mitchie.

"Um," Mitchie stuttered looking away from him.

"I'll do it," Tess offered quickly.

"The finger picked her," he pointed again at Mitchie, "C'mon, Love."

"Um, okay…" Mitchie stood up and walked to the front of the room slowly.

She began singing lightly, but Brown stopped her, "I know you're singing a solo, but you're singing so low I can't hear you."

Mitchie swallowed hard, but grinned as she received a sweet smile from her baby sister. And she began to sing again, but this time louder, with more confidence

Who will I be  
It's up to me  
All the never ending possibilities  
That I can see  
There's nothing that I can't do  
Who will I be  
Yes I believe  
I get to make the future what I want to  
If I can make up any one and know the choice is up to me  
Who will I be

The class clapped enthusiastically. Caitlyn smiled broadly at her as did Peggy, Ella and Maggie.

"That was fantastic!" Brown hugged her, "was that an original?"

"Yeah, well, it's mine, but," Mitchie stumbled across her words.

"No buts," Brown smirked, "Give me a high five!"

Mitchie did so and beamed proudly.

After class, her, Ella, Peggy and Tess went for a walk and Peggy and Ella complimented her song.

"Now, we don't do this often, but you're a must," Tess crossed her arms, "would you like to perform with us for Final Jam?"

"Actually," Mitchie bit the inside of her lip, "I was thinking of performing a solo."

"A solo for your first Final Jam?" Tess looked at her incredulously, "you really are brave."

"You'll be fine," Peggy assured her.

"Oh, yeah, you'll do fine. I just know how nervous I get," Tess pushed.

"Yeah, I mean I'll be nervous at first…"

"But you've done it before so…" Tess began.

"Done what?" Mitchie asked her confused.

"You've never sang in front of an audience before?"

"Well, yeah, in choir and stuff, but I've never been in front," Mitchie rambled.

"Well, I'm sure you'll do fine," Tess sighed, "but we have to practice. C'mon girls."

"On second thought," Mitchie caught up with them, "maybe a group will be better."

Tess smirked satisfied as Peggy and Ella squealed and began writing down ideas for the show.

"Well, I have to go," Mitchie said suddenly remembering that she was supposed to go to the kitchen after class.

"Where?" Tess was a little taken aback.

"To call my mom…China time!" Mitchie explained quickly before running off.

"Sorry, I'm late," Mitchie rushed into the kitchen and found Macie scowling.

"Well, it's about time you showed up," Macie spat, "we've been workin' our butts off all day…"

"Macie Tera-Lynn," Connie warned, "We have everything done, Mija. Just help your sister clean up while I bring these to storage."

Mitchie squatted down to get some cleaning supplies when she heard the door slam open; she stayed down.

Shane Grey stormed to the kitchen and threw open the door and saw a slender dark headed girl with her back to him, "Hello!"

Macie turned to see Mitchie crouched down and rolled her eyes before turning to the voice.

"I'm Shane Grey, but I'm sure even kitchen help knows that," he picked up a cupcake and ran his finger thru the icing before licking it off.

"I know who you are, Shane," Macie's blue eyes darkened.

"M-Macie?" Shane stuttered remembering her almost immediately.

"Yes?" Macie put her hands on her hips.

Shane took a step back and gaped at her slightly.

'_What's going on?'_ Mitchie thought to herself, _'How's she know freakin' Shane Grey?'_

"Ya know," Shane started slowly, "Jase…He hasn't been the same since…Well, you know…"

"I could care less about him," Macie snarled.

"You don't mean that," Shane shook his head knowingly.

"I really do," Macie crossed her arms.

"Mace, you have to understand," Shane tried, "this is gunna sound real rude, but you know it's true…But Jason, he's not smart enough to cheat on anyone."

"No, Shane, you have to understand," she forced, "I gave him my _everything_. And he just walked away."

* * *

**Okay, I hope this give y'all a little in sight into the Jason/Macie thing. But there will be more details later. Let me know what you think!!**


	4. The Truth Behind Macie and Jason

**Camp Rock Family:**

**Yeah, so sorry it keeps taking me years to update…lol. I hope you enjoy! And thanks for the reviews!!**

**Disclaimer: Nope, still don't own it.**

* * *

**The Truth Behind Macie and Jason:**

"He, uh," Shane started after an awkward silence, "he tried to call you."

Macie scoffed and rolled her eyes, "Look, I'm tired of talking about him, Shane. Was there anything you actually needed?"

"Um, my manager was supposed to send over my allergy list," Shane felt himself sinking. Something about Macie made him feel like the guy he used to be; the insecure teen that loved music, not the fame.

"We got it," Macie snapped, "and as much as I don't care about your health or well being, we were careful not to use anything that would kill you."

"Um, well, thanks, I guess," Shane stammered slightly, taken aback.

"Have a nice day," Macie told him sarcastically and turned back around.

When Mitchie saw she was in the clear, she stood up and spun around to face her sister, "You know Shane Grey??"

"Yes," Macie answered shortly as she continued to clean the counter.

"How?" Mitchie asked thoroughly intrigued.

Macie slammed her rag down and turned to face her younger sister, "You remember when I used to go to camp every summer?" Mitchie nodded, "Well, this is it," Macie motioned around the grounds, "I was here every summer from the time I was eleven to fifteen. Four years," Macie shook her head, "I met Connect 3 before they were Connect 3. When they were just three boys, nobody liked. And every summer me and Jason got closer and closer and he even came to visit me a few times."

Mitchie nodded, not really remembering any visits from Jason Tyler of Connect 3.

Macie continued with a sigh, "and the last summer I was here, was the summer they got signed and it was also the summer I lost my innocence…"

"What?!" Mitchie gaped as she grabbed Macie's left hand, "What about your promise?"

Macie glanced at the silver band on her ring finger before yanking her hand away from her sister, "That's why I got it. Because in the vows it says from this moment on I swear to stay pure until I'm married," she recited, "that's also the reason I wanted you and Mags to have one because I didn't want y'all to make the same stupid mistakes I made."

Mitchie nodded slowly, "So, what happened after all of that?"

"Well, it happened right after final jam and he had told me that the label would be signing them and that they'd probably be on tour and he kissed me and one thing led to another. Then there was this girl, Tess Tyler," Macie's features hardened, "she was one of my really good friends here. I even told her about me and Jason sleeping together," she shuttered slightly, "but on the last day, when I went to say goodbye to Jason, him and Tess were in a massive lip lock and I haven't been back since."

Mitchie shook her head, "You're lying."

Macie gaped back her sister, "What?"

"Tess wouldn't do that," Mitchie shook her head again stubbornly, "she's a nice girl and she would never hurt anyone like that especially one of her friends."

"Oh," Macie nodded understandingly, "so you've met Tess."

"Yes," Mitchie answered shortly, "and she happens to be my friend, so I'd appreciate if you wouldn't lie about her."

"Whatever, Mitchie," Macie rolled her eyes, "believe what you will. But when she leaves you out in the cold. I don't want to hear a word."

With that Macie pulled her iPod out of her pocket and shoved her headphones in, abruptly ending the conversation.

After Shane walked out of the kitchen, he hurried back to his cabin and quickly pulled out his phone and dialed Jason's number; no answer. He debated on whether or not to leave a message and decided against it.

So he called Nate.

"What do you want, Shane?" Nate's irritated voice came thru the line.

"Is Jason anywhere around you?" Shane asked quickly.

"Yeah, he's right here," Nate answered a little thrown off.

"Put it on speaker," Shane demanded.

Nate did so and tried to get Jason's attention away from the bird book he was looking at before speaking to Shane, "Dude, he's totally focused."

"Jason!" Shane pleaded loudly, "You have to listen to me!"

When Jason heard the urgency in his band mate's voice he closed this book slowly, "Fine. What is it?"

"Macie's here," Shane informed them shortly.

"Macie?" Nate questioned looking between the phone and Jason.

Jason's breath caught and he could swear his heart stopped. He swallowed hard before speaking, "H-How is sh-she?"

"You've got to get here quick," Shane told them, "she's turned into a cold-hearted bitch. And, Jase, I think you can fix it."

"Who's Macie?" Nate questioned loudly.

"Macie Torres," Jason answered slowly, "the girl I messed everything up for."

Nate took in what he was saying and slowly remembered this girl, "Oh, yeah."

"You've got to get here, Jase," Shane again pleaded.

"Okay," Nate stopped him, "who are you and what have you done with Shane?"

"It's me, man," Shane said stressfully, "its jus this place. It's bringing out that guy I used to be and then when I ran into Mace today…that old guy just came out."

"We'll be there for Beach Jam," Nate told him, "that's the best we can do."

"That'll work."

* * *

**You like? I hope so! Tell me by hitting the pretty review button! Lol. Oh, and I need your opinions…I don't know whether or not I wanna make this a Naitlyn or a Naggie (Nate/Maggie) let me know what you think! And sorry it's sooo short! Luvs!**


	5. Secrets Out!

**Camp Rock Family:**

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews and adds! I'm still deciding on whether to make it a Naitlyn or a Naggie (Nate/Maggie) so your opinion is still needed!! I hope you enjoy this chapter and sorry its taken so long!**

**Disclaimer: Still don't own it. Or the song.**

* * *

**Secrets Out!:**

Mitchie hurried to her hip-hop class and joined Tess, Peggy and Ella on the floor catching the last bit of their conversation.

"…when he gets here act cool," Tess warned.

"When who gets here?" Mitchie questioned curiously.

"Shane."

"Oh, he's teaching this class?" Mitchie asked, scared he may recognize her because her and Macie had some of the same features.

"Yeah," Tess answered shortly as Shane stomped in.

"Everybody grab a hat and a mike," he demanded.

He turned on the music as the class did so, then began to show them different moves.

After a bit of confusion, the class followed.

"Watch it!" Tess screeched as Andy tumbled over.

She rolled her eyes and smirked down at him, "Talk about dancing to the beat of a different drum."

Shane rolled his eyes, knowing Tess all too well. He squatted down next to Andy, "You any good on the drums?"

Andy shrugged a little before pulling a pair of drumsticks out of his pocket and playing a beat on the wood flooring.

"You're good, man," Shane smiled, "we just gotta work on movin' that rhythm to your feet."

That night was the Camp Fire Jam and Mitchie performed back up for Tess with Peggy and Ella.

She felt herself wanting to push Tess off the stage and sing the song herself, especially when she received several glares from her older sister.

"Did you enjoy singing back up?" Caitlyn half way mocked as Mitchie walked off the stage.

Mitchie rolled her eyes and kept walking.

The next day, Mitchie was walking around trying to find some privacy, so she could work on one of her songs. Instead she was drawn to someone playing and singing quietly.

She gasped a little when she saw that it was none other than Shane Grey.

"Can't a guy get some peace!" Shane yelled thru gritted teeth.

"Sorry, I was just…Sorry," Mitchie stumbled over her words.

"You said that already," Shane rolled his eyes.

"I know, sorry," Mitchie repeated as she walked closer to him, "Was that you playing?"

"Yeah."

"It was different," she smiled lightly.

"Different than my usual stupid cookie cutter pop star stuff?" Shane scoffed, "Sorry to disappoint."

"You didn't," Mitchie shook her head and laughed a little, "it was good different."

Shane rolled his eyes.

"Why do you hate this place so much?" she questioned, "I mean, you're like a Camp Rock legend."

He scoffed, "Some legend. I only play stuff the label thinks will sale."

"You don't think that song will sale?"

"I don't know," Shane shook his head slightly.

"Well, you never know until you try," Mitchie offered, "and you're looking at one girl who'd buy it," she smiled causing a goofy grin to spread across Shane's face.

At lunch that day, Mitchie followed Tess to the 'VIP Section', when Tess suddenly stumbled.

"Oh, I'm so sorry," Caitlyn turned around quickly only to have her apologetic smile turn into a vengeful smirk, "on second thought, I'm so not."

Tess rolled her eyes before dumping some of her pasta onto Caitlyn.

Caitlyn gasped, "Okay! That was on purpose!"

"So," Tess said snottily, "anything makes that outfit look better," she poured more pasta on Caitlyn, "see."

Caitlyn tried to hold her anger back, but she couldn't. She took a handful of pasta and veggies and threw it on Tess.

Tess squealed back in protest as she threw more food at Caitlyn.

"Guys, stop!" Mitchie tried to come between them only gaining her a shirt full of pasta.

"I can't believe you did that!" Tess screeched.

"Neither can I," Brown's thick accent interrupted them.

He pointed to Tess then to Mitchie and Caitlyn and towards his office, "I hate having to be uncool."

He quickly walked to his office where Caitlyn, Mitchie and Tess stood.

"What happened girls?" He questioned.

Caitlyn and Tess started ranting at the same time and Brown could only catch bits and pieces.

"One at a time!" he said over them, "Who threw the food first?"

"That's easy," Tess sneered, "Caitlyn."

"That's technically true, but…" Caitlyn began.

Brown shook his head, "Well, Miss Gellar since your so interested in food. I'm giving you a job this summer. From here on out you'll be on kitchen duty."

"What?!" Both Caitlyn and Mitchie screeched.

Caitlyn looked at Mitchie strangely.

"I mean, ew," Mitchie made a disgusted face quickly.

"But…" Caitlyn started to protest again.

"Again with the buts," Brown shook his head, "you start tomorrow."

Brown exited the room soon followed by Tess who had sent Caitlyn a victorious smirk.

"Thanks a lot," Caitlyn scoffed as she pushed past Mitchie.

'_This can't be happening to me!'_ Mitchie thought to herself, _'Now she'll figure out that I'm lying.'_

The next day, Mitchie was bringing a huge box of chips back to the kitchen from the storage room when she felt someone stop her: Shane.

"Ya hungry?" Shane chuckled.

"Yeah," Mitchie laughed a little.

"Can I run something by you?" He asked.

"Sure."

The two sat on some near by rocks and Shane pulled his guitar around his front and began strumming slowly before singing:

Every time I think I'm closer to the heart  
Of what it means to know just who I am  
I think I've finally found a better place to start  
But no one ever seems to understand  
I need to try to get to where you are  
Could it be, you're not that far  
You're the voice I hear inside my head,  
the reason that I'm singing  
I need to find you  
I gotta find you  
You're the missing piece I need,  
the song inside of me  
I need to find you  
I gotta find you  
Oh yeah  
Yeah, yeah  
You're the remedy I'm searching hard to find  
To fix the puzzle that I see inside  
Painting all my dreams the color of your smile  
When I find you it will be alright  
I need to try to get to where you are  
Could it be, you're not that far  
You're the voice I hear inside my head,  
the reason that I'm singing  
I need to find you  
I gotta find you  
You're the missing piece I need,  
the song inside of me  
I need to find you  
I gotta find you  
Been feeling lost,  
can't find the words to say  
Spending all my time  
stuck in yesterday  
Where you are  
Is where I want to be  
Oh next to you...  
And you next to me  
Oh I need to find you...  
Yeah

Mitchie was speechless.

"That bad, huh?"

"What?" She looked at him strangely, "No! It was great! Just not your typical stuff."

"Well, I heard this girl singing the other day and it reminded me of the music that I like," he told her.

A comfortable silence fell over them, until Mitchie noticed Shane staring at her with a huge grin, "Why are you looking at me like that?"

"You seem different," he told her and quickly continued when he saw her expression change to confusion, "good…different."

Mitchie's phone beeping brought her out of her happy trance, "I-I have to go…"

"Back to the kitchen?" he offered.

"What?" Mitchie snapped.

"To get some dip for these chips?" he chuckled handing her the box of chips.

"Oh, yeah," she laughed hoping to have covered up her slip.

After saying goodbye she quickly walked to the kitchen and threw on an apron and wrapping her arm around her mother's shoulder, "Hey mom. How's it goin?"

"Good," Connie laughed a little at her daughter, "How are you?"

"Great, fabulous, fantastic…"

"Well, that's great, but I need your help today because I let Macie and Maggie take lunch off because they've been busy all week," Connie told her, "go get the chips ready."

Mitchie walked to a room off of the kitchen.

"Hey Mrs. Torres?" Caitlyn entered the kitchen and sat her back down.

"You must be Caitlyn," Connie smiled offering her hand to Caitlyn, "and call me Connie. I'm glad you're here early. Because taco night is gunna take all six of our hands."

"Six?" Caitlyn looked at her confused.

"My daughter."

"Oh, I didn't know you had a daughter," Caitlyn smiled.

"Three, actually," Connie grinned, "but I gave two of them the night off."

"Oh, I see."

"Well, you get started on the onions while I run to the storage room real quick."

"Kay."

When Mitchie reentered the kitchen she panicked when she saw Caitlyn. She quickly covered her face with the bag of chips she was carrying, but she was frozen.

"Hi, I'm Caitlyn Gellar," the sandy haired girl waved slightly, "you must be Connie's daughter…"

Mitchie waved quickly before hurrying away only to be stopped by stepping in the mop bucket and falling to the ground.

Caitlyn hurried over to her and gasped loudly, "Mitchie? Mitchie Torres! You're Connie's daughter!"

"Well, why aren't you running to go tell everybody?" Mitchie grimaced.

"I might," Caitlyn shrugged, "But when I do I want the whole back story."

"Caitlyn?" Macie entered the room and smiled at the girl standing over her sister.

"Macie?" Caitlyn turned to her before lunging and hugging Macie tightly.

"Well, you've certainly grown up since I saw you last," Macie laughed.

Caitlyn had been in the same cabin with Macie her last year here and it had been Caitlyn's first year.

Macie finally saw her sister sitting in a puddle on the ground, "What the hell happened to you?"

"She got drowned in her lies," Caitlyn scoffed.

"What?" Macie looked between her sister and friend.

"She's your sister right?" Caitlyn asked Macie; Macie nodded, "Well, apparently your mother is the president of HotTunes TV China."

"What?" Macie said again looking down at her sister.

"Tess drama," Caitlyn informed Macie shortly.

"I told you, Mitchie Adrianna!" Macie scorned, "I told you!"

"Why'd you tell her?" Mitchie screeched to Caitlyn.

"Because I think your whole charade is immature and stupid," Caitlyn told her shortly, "lying about your family just to fit in. That's stupid."

"What about you, huh? You walk around here like you don't care?" Mitchie stood up quickly, "If you don't care so much, why are you here?!"

* * *

**So it's really just a filler and a lot of movie stuff, but I promise it'll get more interesting. Review please!**


	6. Reunion

**Camp Rock Family**

**Soo, I am sorry its taken me almost two years to update, but honestly, I have forgotten about this story, so I'm gunna try and make up for it with this and CR3TJ.. So, I hope y'all like this! Please review because I may be forced to go back on hiatus.. LOL.**

**There are new makeovers in my profile of Macie and Maggie because I've decided to change them a bit from what I said in the beginning..**

**PLEASE READ! Also, I realize in the first chapter I called Mr. Torres "Ben" and its actually "Steve", so that will be changed in later chapters.. Also, I just realized that it sounds like Jason and Tess are related because they both have Tyler for a last name, so, I will be changing Jason's name to Jason Hill. Sorry for the inconvenience. **

**And, no, I still don't own JB, Demi, Meghan, Anna Marie or anyone else..**

* * *

**Reunion:**

"I care because I don't like when people lie and manipulate just to be popular," Caitlyn glared at her, "now, if you'll excuse me, I have a job to because, thanks to you, I'm on kitchen duty."

Caitlyn quickly washed her hands and grabbed some onions before she started t chop them up.

"You're so dumb, Mitchie," Macie shook her head, "and you don't even realize it."

"How am I being dumb?" Mitchie screeched quietly, "I just want to fit in."

"You don't have to lie to fit in, Mitchie," Macie rolled her eyes, "you're a great girl and you're pretty and talented. Why are you wasting it on someone like Tess Tyler?"

Mitchie glared at her sister, "You don't even know Tess."

"Yes, I know Tess," Macie sighed, "she stole my boyfriend three years ago; I thought we'd been over this, but apparently you're slow…."

"Look," Mitchie snapped, interrupting her sister, "you don't like to fit in. You choose to be the loner of the school; sorry if I don't plan on following suit."

"I don't have friends because I choose not to trust someone and end up getting hurt," Macie growled, "but whatever; it's your life," with that, Macie turned on her heel and left the kitchen.

Mitchie let out an aggravated groan as Connie walked in, "Oh, Mija," she gasped at Mitchie, "what happened to you?"

"I tripped," Mitchie grumbled, "can I go get cleaned up?"

Connie nodded and Mitchie left the kitchen quickly.

The night before the Pajama Jam, Mitchie and Caitlyn were sitting at a table in the kitchen, blowing up balloons for a music themed night.

"Soo," Mitchie started awkwardly, "what are you doing for Final Jam?"

"I have some mixes I'm working on," Caitlyn nodded," You?"

"I'm singing with Tess, Peggy and Ella," Mitchie answered with a small smile.

"Back up?" Caitlyn deadpanned.

"Of course," Macie walked up, "you know Tess can't have someone steal her spotlight, especially a newbie."

Caitlyn nodded, "You have a point."

"Ya know, Sis," Mitchie started sarcastically, "you could be a little more supportive."

"I could be," Macie fired back, "but I think you're making a really big mistake, but what do I know?" she shrugged sarcastically, "I've just dealt with Tess before."

"Caitlyn," Mitchie whined.

"I agree with Macie, sorry," Caitlyn shrugged, "Tess only cares about herself; she'll do whatever it takes to be and stay in the spot light. Trust me, I was under her spell at one point too."

Mitchie sighed.

"I know it feels good to be popular and to fit in," Caitlyn continued, "but is it really worth hiding your talent and shine?"

"What's going on?" Maggie walked in with her typical baggy jeans, loose flannel and Converse.

"Really, Mags?" Macie couldn't help but laugh and ruffle her baby sister's unruly curly, brown hair, "are you a boy?"

Maggie laughed, "Nah, I just don't wanna be like you."

Macie rolled her eyes playfully; Macie was more of a girly girl. She always had her short, dyed black hair perfectly straight and styled and makeup was definitely key.

Maggie, however, could throw on some jeans and a t-shirt, throw back her brown, curly hair and call it done in less than five minutes.

"Ya know," Macie started, "this camp is about changing for the better," she wrapped an arm around her baby sister's shoulders, "Maggie Faith, this summer, you're gunna be a girl."

Maggie busted out laughing, "I've always been a girl."

"But you'll be more of one," Macie grinned.

"We'll see."

"Shoot," Mitchie stood suddenly, "I was supposed to meet…"

"Tess?" Caitlyn and Macie rolled their eyes.

"We're practicing for Final Jam," Mitchie told them shyly.

They rolled their eyes again, Mitchie hurried off.

"What's going on?" Maggie asked, quite confused.

Caitlyn and Macie filled Maggie in until Brown and Connie walked in.

"Good news, Loves!" Brown grinned at Macie and Maggie.

"What's that, Brown?" Macie inwardly groaned.

"Well, don't sound to excited, Mace," Brown pouted a little.

"Sorry, Brown, I'm just a little irritated," Macie sighed a little before smiling a bit, "what's the news?"

"You girls can now participate in Camp activites."

"WHAT?" Maggie squealed while Macie screeched.

"I pulled some strings," Brown smirked, "you can both participate."

"Thank you!" Maggie hugged him.

Connie laughed before pulling Maggie to her, "I knew there was a girl somewhere in there."

Maggie laughed and hugged her mom tightly.

"Brown, that's really unnecessary," Macie shook her head, "I don't even sing anymore."

"Well, here's to a new beginning," Brown smiled, "if I were you, I'd have something prepared for tonight."

"I can't," Macie argued stubbornly.

"Fine," he agreed shortly, "You have till Beach Jam next week; no questions."

"Brown!" Macie called after him, but the kitchen door was already slamming behind him.

"You'll do fine, Mija," Connie assured her before washing her hands.

The next night, Macie stood in the cabin she shared with her mom and baby sister, "Do I have to go, Mama?"

"Yes," Connie said sternly, "its mandatory for all campers to attend the jams and support the others and you are now a camper."

Macie groaned before quickly changing into a pair of zebra pajama pants and a red tank, "Can I call in sick?"

"Macie Tera-Lynn, stop it," Connie warned.

Macie sighed and sat down on the edge of the bed and pulled on her tattered Converse.

Maggie skipped into the room from the bathroom, wearing a pair of pink sweats from Hollister and a navy tank.

"I am soo excited!" Maggie squealed as she pulled on her Converse.

Macie couldn't help but laugh, "The girl in you is coming out all by itself, Mags."

"Oh, no!" Maggie gasped dramatically before laughing.

"You girls are silly," Connie giggled, "now get going."

When they got to cabin 1, the biggest cabin on the grounds, they ran into Mitchie who was wearing a green jacket, white shorts and Ugg boots that matched Ella and Peggy to a tee.

"Really, Mitch, matching outfits?" Macie rolled her eyes.

"Who are you?" Ella pondered, looking at Macie confused.

"I'm Mitchie's sister."

"Really?" Peggy looked between Macie and Mitchie, "she never mentioned a sister."

"Well, it never came up," Mitchie laughed it off.

Ella nodded as Maggie walked over, "She actually had two sisters."

Mitchie inwardly groaned, "Yep, two; lets move on, please."

Peggy went to argue, but Tess walked up and she was not wearing the same matching outfit as the other three girls, "I thought we were supposed to match."

"The back ups are supposed to match," Tess informed her snottily.

Peggy rolled her eyes and walked away as Caitlyn set up her lap top and begin to play the keyboard as her new mix played.

It was then that Tess noticed Shane in the back of the room; he was nodding his head along with the music; and she couldn't have that.

"Oh, my God! Snake!" she yelped and jumped away from her spot.

Everything thing stopped before Dee ran over, "Good God, Tess, it's a wire."

"Honest mistake," Tess shrugged innocently.

Dee shook her head and walked out.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Caitlyn demanded after stomping over to Tess.

"What do you mean?" Tess feigned innocence.

"You can't stand it that some is actually better than you!" Caitlyn was so far beyond livid.

Tess made a hand gesture in front of her forehead and Caitlyn shook her head, "Okay, I give, what was that?"

"Whatever major loser," Ella told her, making the same gesture.

Caitlyn groaned loudly; Mitchie stepped up, "Really, Tess? Whatever major loser? That was so last year."

Tess screeched shortly before stomping off; everyone laughed.

"Off to do damage control," Peggy laughed, following after Tess.

"Thanks," Caitlyn smiled a little at Mitchie.

Mitchie nodded and smiled before following after Peggy and Ella.

The next day, Mitchie was enjoying the scenery when she heard a familiar voice coming from the canoe area; she snuck up behind Shane, "Does your voice sound better over here?"

Shane laughed, "Why don't we hop in one of these things," he patted canoe, "and you tell me?"

Mitchie grinned, "Let's do it!"

They put on life jackets and got in a canoe and somehow, by the grace of God, they made it to the middle of the pond with out tipping over.

"I don't think we're doing this right," Mitchie laughed.

"Oh, you don't like going in circles?" he chuckled and stopped paddling.

"So, have you found your special girl yet?" Mitchie asked, referring to the search Shane had put up to find the girl he'd heard singing on his first day at camp.

"Why?" he smirked, "are you jealous?"

"Jerk."

"Hey," he defended playfully, "being a jerk is part of the rock star image."  
**"**Keeping up an image can be tiring," Mitchie sighed a little.

He nodded, "But it keeps the posers away. I never know if people are hanging with me for the free stuff or for the parties."  
**"**Oh, definitely the free stuff," Mitchie laughed.  
**"**Funny," Shane pouted.  
Come on, I know you're really not a jerk," she patted his knee, "I mean you're helping Andy with his dancing and those screaming girls seem to like you."  
He smirked again,** "**Which brings me back to the whole jealous thing."  
Mitchie gasped playfully, "I take that back. You are a jerk."  
"It must be the same for you too, huh?" Shane questioned, leaning forward.  
**"**What?"  
"Because of your mom and her job at Hot Tunes," he told her, "people probably always fake around you."  
"Uh, yeah, right, totally," she answered uneasily.

"You know," Shane smiled, "its nice talking to someone who gets it.

"Yeah," Mitchie nodded, feeling her heart sink, "me too."

If only they knew that Tess was watching them and what evil plans she was making; however, when Tess saw Mitchie leaving the kitchen and kissing her mom on the cheek, she no longer needed to plan…it all made sense.

Beach Jam day rolled around and Macie was extremely nervous; she had been working on a song all week and was hoping and praying that she wouldn't get booed at. However, if she were to know who had showed up in cabin 15, she would be even more nervous.

As Shane was getting ready, he heard his cabin door open and saw his band mates walk in the room, "Hey, guys."

"Hey," Nate smiled a little.

"Hey, Jase," Shane looked over to Jason, who was standing nervously; Jason simply nodded.

"He's been freaked out since you told him Macie was here," Nate informed Shane.

Shane nodded and clapped Jason on the shoulder, "Its gunna be fine, Jase. I promise."

Jason nodded, "We need to practice; it's been awhile since we played this song."

Shane nodded and the band started to practice.

"Do I look okay?" Macie asked, practically shaking as she smoothed out her clothes.

Connie looked over at her oldest daughter who was wearing a dark purple, v-neck tee with a black vest over it and white shorts, "You look great, Mija."

Macie nodded and pulled on her knee high Converse and tied them up.

Maggie exited the bathroom wearing a dark gray shirt with a colorful rose on it that looked like paint was dripping from it and a pair of denim shorts that cuffed at the bottom.

"How do I look, Mama?" Maggie asked after she slipped on a pair of orange Converse.

"Great," Connie grinned, "now go! Its about to start!"

The girls ran out of the cabin and met up with Mitchie who was wearing a white tee with a treble clef and double music not on it, a pair of black shorts and black Converse, "Hey, Mitch," Maggie smiled.

"Hey, Mags," Mitchie kissed her younger sister's cheek, "Mace."

Macie nodded nervously.

"You're gunna be great," her sisters told her.

She nodded again but didn't say anything.

Soon, the performances started; Maggie and Caitlyn opened it by dancing to a mix they did together.

After a few more performers, Dee announced Macie to the crowd and they cheered.

Macie made her way up to the stage nervously and sat down on the piano bench and began to play quietly, "This is going to be a little different than what else we've heard today, but I hope y'all like it."

She started playing louder and faster before singing, "The City of Angels is lonely tonight. They keep themselves alive by candle light."

She found herself getting more comfortable as she kept singing, "Say she can't love you like I do, look me in the eyes and say it's true."

"I ask myself is this love at all?" she felt a wave of emotion flow thru her and she began getting more passionate about her lyrics, "When I need you most, you let me fall. I'm always here beside your stage but you live your life, pretend I'm okay," she could feel her soul spilling out as Caitlyn's mix came in and her and Maggie back Macie up.

"I'll be okay. I'll hold you close, we'll stay forever," she stood up and kept playing, "I—I don't understand why you're leaving me. I—I don't understand how without you I can't breathe. Please don't, don't leave me here," the emotions she was feeling brought back so many memories of how she felt after her and Jason split, "take my hand, I'm bleeding tears. I don't understand why you can't take me with you."

Macie took the microphone from the stand attached to the piano and walked to the middle of the stage, "You can pretend I don't exist, but you'll see my face every time you kiss," she felt her throat tighten, "I hope you hurt and your walls fall down when your hear the sound that I'm okay!" her eyes shut tightly as she tried to block out the memories.

"Don't you know that this ain't over," Caitlyn and Maggie sang behind her.

"I'll be okay!" Macie gripped the mike tightly and let her eyes open and that's when she saw Jason standing on the stairs of cabin 15, but she wouldn't let him stop her, not anymore, "You can't hold me down, I'll stay forever."

She looked directly at him and she knew their eyes locked, "I—I don't understand why you're leaving me. I—I don't understand how without you I can't breathe. Please don't, don't leave me here. Take my hand, I'm bleeding tears. I don't understand why you can't take me with you."

The music slowed a bit, "I watched you leave, walk away tonight and I'm letting go for the last time," she felt her voice crack, "thru the tears, I said goodbye."

"so breathe in, breathe in, breathe in, breathe out," she fell to her knees and held her head down; her short hair covered her face as the music sped up again, "I—I don't understand why you're leaving me!" she thru her head back and stood up.

"I—I don't understand why without you I can't breathe. Please don't, don't leave me here. Take my hand, I'm bleeding tears. I don't understand why you can't," the background singers stopped singing along, "take me with you!" she felt the tears begin fall, "I don't understand why you're leavin' me!"

"I don't understand," Caitlyn and Maggie sang quietly.

"How with out you I can't breath!" Macie could feel her hair sticking to her face from sweating, "Please don't, don't leave me here. Take my hand I'm bleeding tears. I don't understand why you can't take me with you!" she thru her head back as she finished.

The crowd cheered and she looked back at where Jason was standing and saw him talking to his band mates enthusiastically.

"I can't do this!" Jason told Shane and Nate after Macie broke eye contact with him.

"Jase," Nate patted his back, "you have to and we'll be with you."

Shane nodded, "And Uncle Brown said that if she tries to leave, he'll stop her."

Jason nodded and Shane ran to the stage, "Hey everybody!"

The crowd cheered and he continued, "I convinced my band mates to come and join me for today," cheers, "and we're going to sing a song that we wrote a long time ago, actually when we were here at Camp Rock, but was never recorded," he smiles, "I hope you like it."

Jason and Nate ran on stage and started to play.

"No," Macie shook her head as the familiar tune started to play, "no," she went to walk away, but Brown's arms stopped her.

"Listen," he told her sternly and turned her around.

"I wrote this song about a girl I met here my first summer here," Jason started, "and I ended up making a mess of it, but I just want to let her know that this song still stands and that I meant what I said. I love you."

"They come and go, but they don't know that you are my beautiful," he sang, "I try to come closer with you, but they all say we won't make it through."  
"But I'll be there forever, you will see that its better," Nate joined him, "all our hoped and our dreams will come true."  
"I will not disappoint you," Shane joined in, "I will be right there for you till the end."  
"The end of time," Jason sang, "please be mine."  
"I'm in and out of love with you," Shane sang, "trying to find if it's really true."  
"Na, na, na," Nate cooed in the background.  
"How can I prove my love," Jason sang, "if they all think I'm not good enough?"

"But I'll be there forever," they all sang, "you will see that it's better. All our hopes and our dreams will come true. I will not disappoint you, I will be right there for you 'til the end, the end of time please be mine."  
"I can't stop the rain from falling. Can't stop my heart from calling you; it's calling you," they repeated about four times.  
"But I'll be there forever. You will see that its better. All our hopes and our dreams will come true. I will not disappoint you, I will be right there for you till the end, the end of time please be mine?" Jason finished by himself.  
The crowd cheered as Jason jumped off the stage and ran to a now crying Macie, "Mace, I never meant to hurt you," he pulled her to him, "she came to me and kissed me and before I had time to react, you walked up. I'm sorry, forgive me please."

Macie stood speechless, so he continued, "I've wrote letters to you everyday for three years, but they all got returned. I'm sorry. I love you."

Macie looked at him deeply and whispered, "I love you."

* * *

**I hope you like! Review and let me know! :) btw, I don't own either song.. They belong to JB and Miley Cyrus.. again, please review! And if you read CR3TJ, I will try to update that soon too.. :) annnnnd, I will be posting a link to their outfits shortly!**


End file.
